Why Frogs Rule
by happyjoyclub
Summary: Second place winner to my contest in Love's Cruelty, XxNightfirexX, chose the plot. It is awesome! What is it about? Well you have to R&R to find out! Luv Ya! Mysteree101!


**Hello there, everyone! This is my second oneshot. My first oneshot is titled _Remembering Doesn't Always Lead to Happiness. _It is a Kid Flinx Fic oneshot songfic. Check it out or I'll bedazzle your computer! In my Fic called Love's Cruelty, I had a contest. Whoever was the first to review got to choose what my next Fanfic would be about. I have a winner for first place. Who is it? Well they will be announced in my next chapter of Love's Cruelty. Second place gets to choose what my next oneshot will be about and the winner was ………XxNightfirexX! The plot for this was her idea! I'm just writing it. Congrats XxNFxX! Now here is _That Darn Frog!_ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans! If I did, Jinx and Kid Flash would have kissed, Beast Boy and Raven would have gone out, and Beast Boy would have gotten his moped! And there would be new shows! I do however own a bedazzler! It's shiny!**

_**That Darn Frog!**_

"Dude! I beat you! I finally won! I'm gonna tell all your friends! They won't respect you anymore! Oh!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You just got lucky Grass stain," Cyborg said while sulking.

"Exactly! Now its time for me to do my I-finally-beat-Cyborg-in-Drag-Racer-3000-game dance. Start the music Silkie!" Beast boy said as Silkie crawled to the stereo. Once he hit the play button, Beast boy started dancing.

_Everybody dance now!_

Beast boy started doing the running man, then the pop lock, next the Egyptian, and then he pulled out his secret weapon. The moonwalk.

Cyborg just stared at him until a book was thrown at Beast Boy.

"Owwww!" Beast Boy turned around and saw Raven entering the Kitchen. "What was that for?"

"Your constant commotion and barbaric music was keeping me from interpreting my magnificent book," she said as she sat down on the couch sipping her tea.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"You're loud. Me no con-cen-trate," Raven said.

"Oh," Beast boy said. He then thought about it. "Hey you don't have to talk like that."

"You seemed to understand it better than proper English." Raven said.

Then a whole argument started out while Cyborg sneakily erased Beast Boy's name from the top score slot and put his name in. _All's fair in Drag Racer 3000 and War, _he thought as he completed his sneaky scheme.

"Friends what is the reason that we are fighting?" Starfire said as she and Robin came in.

"Yeah. We were waiting for combat practice to begin and next thing I know I hear shouting," Robin demanded.

"Well it all started because Beast Boy interrupted my reading time," Raven said as she put her tea mug in the dishwasher.

"Yeah because I beat Cyborg at Drag Racer 3000 and I was doing my I-finally-beat-Cyborg-in-Drag-Racer-3000-game dance. Then Raven comes in and throws her book at me!" Beast Boy explained.

"May I ask something Beast Boy?" Starfire said.

"Sure Star."

"How is it that you beat Cyborg when his name is on the list of top scores?"

"What?!" Beast Boy turned around and saw Cyborg's name instead of his.

"Well, I think I hear Bee calling me. Bye!" Cyborg left faster than you can say Scrap metal.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! It took me seven months to beat him and he pulls this!" Beast Boy mopped.

"It's what you get," Raven said.

"What?!" Beast Boy demanded.

Another argument started.

"Calm down!" Robin ordered.

"Stay out of this!" Beast boy and Raven shouted.

Then Robin joined the argument while Starfire snuck away. _I think they need the cooling off of time. _

When Starfire left, she headed downtown. She then saw something in a window and her face lit up. _This is the most glorious thing to come across._ She thought as she made her way into the store.

When she returned to the Tower the arguing was still in place.

"FRIENDS!"

That got their attention. "What is it Star?" Robin asked.

"I have the most wondrous thing ever," she exclaimed.

"A moped?"

"A lead on a criminal?"

"A new book?"

"No. I present to you, Hermit!" She pulled out the ugliest looking frog you've ever seen in your life. If it wasn't for the ribbiting, you wouldn't have known what it was.

"Oh my."

"Well, it's something."

"Wondrous doesn't even describe it."

"It reminded me of my old bunglorf on Tameran. It brought peace anywhere." Starfire explained.

"That's great Starfire." Beast boy said.

"Thank you! I'll go put him in Silkie's cage. He'll be glad to find he has a new friend." With that, she left the room.

Once she was out of earshot, Beast Boy said, "That was the ugliest frog I've ever seen in my life!"

"I'm not even sure it was a frog." Robin stated.

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

The Titans excluding Cyborg, who was out with Bee, were eating dinner.

"So Star, why did you name your _frog_ Hermit?" Robin asked.

"The lady at the store said that was what he only replied to. She was very happy that Hermit was leaving, she gave him to me for free!" Starfire replied.

"Who wouldn't be?" Beast Boy mumbled

Then a chorus of ribbits was heard from Starfire's room. Everyone raced after Starfire. When they reached her room, they found Silkie holding Hermit by the foot (or web) dangling him out the window. Everyone gasped, including Raven.

"Silkie! What are you doing?" Starfire said as she grabbed Hermit from Silkie. "Just look at Hermit! He looks so frightened," Starfire left to the bathroom to wash Hermit.

"Like that would wash the ugly off of that thing," said a British accented voice. Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy turned around to see Silkie.

"Did that Larva just talk?" Raven asked.

"I believe you ill-mannered teenagers would use the term 'duh'," Silkie said.

"Since when did you talk?" Raven asked.

"I've been able to do so since the dearly sweet Starfire fed me zorkaberries," Silkie explained.

"How come you have a British accent?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mummy was founded in London when brought to the United States to be tested and mutated on," Silkie continued.

"Why did you pick now to tell us this?" Robin asked.

"Because that _Hermit_ as my gracious K'norfka calls it, is stealing the attention. Besides a certain person, I'm all she adored. But now, that ugly, hideous, repulsive, unattractive, revolting-"

"Get to the point." Raven said.

"He is all she thinks about. I want my K'norfka back!" Silkie cried.

"Oh my goodness. You're just mad because you aren't the center of attention. Deal with it," Raven said. She then left Starfire's room.

"Yeah dude, try to like him for Star's sake," Beast Boy added and also left.

"I agree," Robin said then turned around.

"Robin! It is only a matter of time before she starts losing interest in you also," Silkie said.

"I think you had too many zorkaberries." Robin said and left.

When he left he ran into Starfire and Hermit.

"Hey Starfire. How's Hermit?" he asked.

"He is the o of k," she reported happily.

"Cool. Wanna go see that movie?" Robin asked.

"I can not. I must play with Hermit," Starfire told him.

"Didn't you do that this morning?" Robin inquired.

"Yes, but he is just so cute, I can't stay away from him!" Starfire said and she left to go her room.

Robin went into his room, flabbergasted that Starfire didn't want to see the movie. She had begged him to see since it came out!

In his room, he found Silkie on his bed.

"Are you in?"

"Yeah. What's the plan?" Robin asked.

"Okay, here's what we do…"

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

Robin saw Starfire playing with Hermit and sighed. Silkie's so called plan was so stupid, Beast Boy could have thought of a better way to get rid of Hermit. His plan was to get him cloned and replace the real Hermit with the clone Hermit. That was it. Nothing else. If he weren't Starfire's, he would have given him back to Killer Moth.

"Robin!"

Robin left his reverie and saw Starfire standing over him with Hermit in his cage.

"Yes Starfire?" Robin answered.

"I was asking if you wanted to see that movie while Hermit has his nap?" Starfire asked.

"Sure."

And with that they left, end of story right? _**WRONG! **_

As soon as they were gone, Hermit slipped through the cage bars and headed for the stereo. He pressed the play button.

_Everybody dance now!_

Hermit started doing the running man, then the pop lock, next the Egyptian, and then he did the moonwalk.

"Hey ya'll I'm back!" Cyborg announced.

He saw Hermit dancing and laughed. "Hey BB! Wow you sure can turn into an ugly frog."

Hermit kept on dancing, oblivious to Cyborg's existence.

"Okay, ignore me," Cyborg muttered.

Cyborg went to the fridge and saw nothing but tofu.

"Eww! Meat substitute! You can eat that!" Cyborg put on a rubber glove and broke off a piece. He headed for Hermit.

"Okay open up!" he pried open Hermit's mouth and gave him the tiny piece of tofu. Hermit started flinching and wiggling.

"BB that is not how you shimmy! Let me show you!" Cyborg started to shimmy.

Hermit then dropped dead. Cyborg looked at him and saw him with an X for his eyes and his tongue flapped out his mouth. Cyborg loudly gasped.

"Oh no! I've killed BB! I'm horrible!" Cyborg shouted.

"Why do you feel terrible?" Beast Boy asked.

"I killed you-" Cyborg said. He then thought about it. "How come you're not dead?"

"Because I'm still breathing?" BB joked.

"Then who is this ugly frog?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh no! You killed Hermit!" BB said.

"Who?"

"Star's new pet. You are in trouble." BB said.

"Why is Cyborg in trouble?" Starfire asked as she and Robin entered the common room.

"I thought that Hermit was Beast Boy because he was doing the same lame dance and I fed him tofu. He then started shimmying and then he died," Cyborg said edgily.

"Oh Hermit! We must perform the lorkranaut formaughma!" Starfire cried out.

"What?" the titans asked.

"It is a ritual of death on my planet," Starfire explained. With that she walked away with Hermit in her arms.

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

Everyone was dressed in black for this occasion. After the lorkranaut formaughma was over, Starfire went to the park by the swings in her black dress. Her hair was curled and had a black bow in it.

Robin, who went to look for her, saw her on the swings. He had on the same suit he wore to Kitten's prom. He went up to her.

"Hey Starfire. How are you holding up?" he asked her as he started to gently push her.

"I am the o of k. I am not mad at Cyborg," she told him. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Very funny. Seriously though, did you like Hermit?" she asked.

"He was…interesting." Robin truthfully answered.

"I think that he will be happy where he is now," Starfire murmured. She got off the swing. "Thank you, Robin."

"Anytime. You go back to the tower, I got to do something really quickly," Robin said.

"Alright."

MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101MYSTEREE101

When Robin returned, he had a pink and purple cage with him.

"Star!"

Starfire came in the common room and saw Robin with the cage.

"Yes Robin?"

"I know how much hermit meant to you so I got you something."

He opened the cage an out came a beautiful parakeet.

Starfire starred at the bird in amazement. "Robin, this is beautiful! Thank you!"

"Yeah, it was no problem really-"

He never finished his sentence because of Starfire putting her lips to his. It was the best kiss of his life. When they pulled apart they were both smiling like fools.

"I think I'll name him Robin," Starfire said.

The end! I hope you enjoyed it! Congrats again to XxNightfirexX for choosing the plot of this oneshot. I wanna give special thanks to my beta, SaoirseWaveglow for well, beta-ing. R&R!

**Luv Ya!**

**Mysteree101 ( . ) ( . )**


End file.
